Need
by gnrkrystle
Summary: Mohinder knows it is wrong, but he can't fight his need.


Title: Need 1/1

Characters/Pairings: Claire/Mohinder

Rating: MA

Warnings: Sex, but Claire is 18, so not underage sex, so…

Spoilers: I'd say if you watch the show you are alright, but to be safe let's say through "Parasite."

Summary: He knows he shouldn't, but sometimes you just need something so much, your mind can't stop you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. If I did, Mohinder would have a lot more screen time. Heeheehee

A/N: This is my first Heroes Fic, and I'm a little nervous about it. So be nice lol! But really, criticism is welcomed, as long as it's constructive. I hope you enjoy this. I noticed there were not many Claire/Mohinder stories at all, and well, I wanted one, so I wrote it myself lol!

He knew it was wrong. He was wrong. But for the life of him, as Claire look up at him with her big blue eyes shining with unshed tears and an undeniable need, he couldn't stop himself if he wanted to. He was all she had, and she all he had.

Everyone was lost, and the last 2 years had been building this moment. He knew it. And he hadn't stopped it.

When Claire first came to New York City, she had sought him out, with a little encouragement from Peter. He'd been surprised that she knew of this father's work, and even more surprised to learn everything he could about her. He told himself it was a scientist's fascination. In reality, he already knew it was more, but at 34, he couldn't bring himself to admit that a 17 year old got him a little hot under the orange collar.

As time went on, Claire was in his apartment more and more. They were trying to find something to save the world, and almost more importantly, Peter from blowing up. However, Mohinder could always tell that Claire was there for other reasons as well, but he never knew what that reason was.

_Claire leafed through the pages of another one of Chandra Suresh's research books, sighing in frustration. "Nothing." She said, her bottom lip jutting out just slightly. It was enough to remind Mohinder of her age, so he straightened up and tried giving her a slight smile._

"_We will find something, Claire." He answered. His words were worthless. They meant nothing. He wasn't so sure they were going to find anything to save Peter. New York they could handle, but Peter was a different matter._

"_We have to," Claire said looking up at Mohinder, her eyes glazing over with tears._

_Mohinder was not a very comforting man, but he knew that Claire needed someone to console her. He slid his chair closer to her and wrapped and awkward arm around her shoulders. "Claire…" he said, almost a whisper, as he pushed her now brown hair out of her face. "Things will work out," he promised. He didn't promise that Peter would live because he knew that breaking a promise to her would kill him. _

_She smiled slightly and looked up at him, "Mohinder…" she said, worry still on her face. She bit her bottom lip and Mohinder had to suppress a groan, as she looked up at him like he was the only person in the world._

"_You can tell me, Claire," he said. He wanted her to confide in him. He wanted to know what was going on in her busy head. _

"_Can I stay here, with you?" she asked. _

_He could tell that she was nervous about both the question and answer. And he had to admit he was taken aback. He had not expected that, nor did he understand her desire to stay in a cramped one bedroom apartment when the Petrelli's had set her up in their mansion outside of the city. "Claire, you have a home." He said, in a gruff voice, he hadn't meant to use, but he couldn't get any closer to his girl, or he would be in trouble._

_He retracted his arms and watch Claire's face fall just slightly, then her confident stare was back. "That isn't a home," she said. There was a bite in her voice that made Mohinder wants to ask what was wrong, but before he got the chance, she continued. "It's practically a hotel. My grandmother barely speaks to me, and when she does it is just to remind me that I can't be seen by the public eye. Nathan looks at me like a liability to his precious campaign, and don't get me started on Heidi. The only person in my bio-family that I can stand is Peter, and he's never around. And now I might lose him." Claire explained._

_Mohinder's face softened and he cocked his head to the side. "Claire, you can't stay here." He said, wishing she could. Wishing he could protect her from the outside world. "But how about this? You can come here any time you need to." He said._

_Claire smiled a bit. "Promise?" she asked._

"_Promise," Mohinder said, the smile reaching his eyes. Then they turned back to their books looking for answers._

But they didn't find answers that night, or any other night. In the end, Peter had been heroic, and died in some nameless desert in New Mexico. It tore Claire apart. Peter was the only tie to her bio-family she had, and in the end, when he was gone, nothing could keep them together.

Nathan resigned from Congress two days after being elected. Mohinder had never given the brother's relationship much thought, but after the fact he could tell that if there was one person in the world Nathan cared about it was Peter.

Mrs. Petrelli, the pillar of strength in the Petrelli family, followed in her husband's footsteps, killing herself a week after Peter's death. Claire had no one, and true to his promise, Mohinder took her in. He helped her through the pain, and took his place on the couch as she slept in his bed.

After a few weeks, the groups began to move forward, mostly because Isaac had been having prophetic visions again. This time it was about Sylar. The man who had tried and failed to kill him. The man he trusted.

Two of their compatriots died in that mission, but in the end, Claire had taken him down. _Save the Cheerleader, save the world_. It seemed to make sense then. Sylar couldn't hurt her, and with a little patience and endurance, she was able to overcome his immense power.

They mourned Hiro and Ando's death, quietly, and Mohinder was beginning to fear that Claire was becoming too desensitized to death. It pained him to know that she had no childhood. Everything his father believed would change, help the world was killing the only people he'd ever really called friends, and the only girl he'd ever truly cared about.

More visions came, and more missions were won and lost, but in the end, there were three. Isaac, Mohinder and Claire stood alone in a sea of people who didn't know anything about the pain they had experienced over the past 2 years.

Mohinder could remember the exact night things started to change between him and Claire.

_It was a few days after the group buried Nathan. Mohinder was running late. He rarely left Claire's side, but he had to go to Isaac's apartment for a while and Claire was napping. He couldn't bear to wake her._

_It was long past dusk, and he hoped Claire wasn't worried about him. She didn't need to feel abandoned any more than she already did. Her last reminisce of family had just died, and she looked like she might finally break. _

_His keys jingled in the door as he kicked it open, hands full with books and notes. He quickly set them on the table in the living room and looked around for Claire._

"_Mohinder?" he heard hear tearful voice._

"_Claire?" he responded, turning around to the voice. She was standing before him in one of his old university tee-shirts. Her hair, blonde again, was tousled and laying lightly on her shoulders. Her eyes were full of tears, and her face was wet with them._

_Mohinder scolded himself for thinking about how sexy and pure she looked all at the same time. She needed him, and his hormones he could keep in check. He'd done it for 2 years, he could continue. His need could be buried._

"_Where were you?" Claire asked, playing with a loose piece of wood on the doorframe to the bedroom._

"_I had to speak with Isaac. He hasn't gotten any visions in a long time. So, we were running some tests." He explained, moving closer to her, and then thinking better of it, he stopped and picked up a book on the table, idly playing with it, to keep his eyes off of a barely clad Claire._

"_Oh," Claire said with a nod. She looked like she was trying to keep her emotions in, and in one explosive burst her face scrunched up and she crumbled to the floor, sobs wracking her thin frame._

_Mohinder nearly cried at the sight of her. He quickly dropped the book in his hands and moved to her, pulling her up into his arms and holding her close. "Shhhh," he said, smoothing her hair out as he let her cry into his chest. He felt the wetness of her tears bleeding through his shirt and he just held her tighter._

"_I th-thought you le-le-left," she bawled into him. Her body was shaking almost violently._

"_Shhhh," Mohinder breathed as he moved her back into the bed room and sat down on the bed, pulling her into his arms. "I'm here." He said, trying to comfort her. "I'm not going anywhere." He promised. _

_As Claire calmed down, she didn't let go of Mohinder, and he had no complaints. He liked being her rock. He liked the feel of her holding him so tight her knuckles bled and then immediately healed. As much as he was all she had, she was also all he had. _

"_Promise me you will never leave me." She said, looking up at him finally._

"_I promise, I will never leave you." Mohinder said. And he meant it. His only job was to protect Claire, and he could now admit to himself that the minute he met her that was the case. He stopped caring about the genetics of it, and began caring about her, and the people she brought into his life._

"_Sleep with me," she said, looking into Mohinder's eyes._

_Mohinder swallowed hard, but did not betray the feelings he had inside about her pressed up against him in the middle of the night. They had been getting closer and closer over the past 2 years, but he had never allowed him to get THAT close. That was dangerous territory. But as she looked up at him, he couldn't say no to her. He never could. He needed her. And he needed her to need him._

"_Ok," he said finally, pulling his shirt over his head, the removing his jeans. He could have slept in his clothes, but as sick as it was, he wanted to hold Claire like they were together. Even if he couldn't have her, he could pretend, for just one night. And it was natural enough, that it would not possibly give him away._

_He moved under the covers and opened his arms for Claire, who immediately wrapped her body around his. He hoped she couldn't feel the erection forming in his boxer, but try as he might, he could not control his reaction to her closeness. _

_As he was falling asleep, more comfortable than he had felt since his father died almost 3 years ago, he heard Claire's breathy voice whisper, "I love you, Mohinder." _

_His eyes flew open, but he kept his body still as to not indicate surprise. She obviously meant as a friend and there was no use reading into it, but he couldn't help but smile as he closed his eyes again and pulled her tighter to him, imagining she meant it the way he had always meant it when it came to Claire Bennett._

The next day, the cops called to say that Isaac had died from a heroin overdose. He'd been clean for so long, but apparently, in frustration of no visions, he shot up one last time. That last time killed him.

Mohinder had to admit, he'd never been close to Isaac. He was not a man people could get close to, and he never joined the group on missions. He was "just the messenger" he used to say. Mohinder never understood it, especially because he went every time, and he was not even genetically special.

Claire seemed to take Isaac's death better than the rest too. Mohinder figured that people just get to a point where they cannot mourn anymore, and after loosing her bio-dad, he was sure she reached that point.

But it was all too obvious that they were alone in the world then. They took comfort in that fact. Mohinder's internal speeches that he would not sleep in the same bed as Claire were futile. Every night, when she would leave his side on the couch to go to bed, she would offer her hand to him, and he would always follow her. He couldn't help himself. He almost understood Isaac's addiction.

And that was how they got to this moment; one month after the last of their friends had died.

As Mohinder looked down at Claire's expectant eyes, he had to ask, "What did you say?" He didn't think he heard her correctly.

"I love you." She said. Her eyes spoke of her seriousness.

He'd heard correctly, and he had heard it before, but never when she knew he was listening. Never after her hand moved sensually up and down his bare chest as it was now. "Uh…" he started, thinking of something to say.

"You don't have to say it," Claire said, looking down at her fingers. "I understand," she said. She looked disappointed, and it broke Mohinder's heart. If she only knew that the problem was not that he didn't love her, the problem was that he was in love with her.

"Claire…" he began.

"No, it's fine." Claire said, as she quickly rolled over onto her back, and wiped her eyes. "I just needed you to know. In case…In case something ever happens to me," she said.

Mohinder's eyes darkened at the thought. He scooted down and turned into her, so they were face to face. He let himself reach out and touch her face, feeling the soft skin of her cheeks as he turned her face to look back into his eyes. "Nothing is going to happen to you, Claire." He said. He would see to that.

"How do you know?" she asked. "I'm the only one left."

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Claire." Mohinder's intense gaze bore into her, and she stared back at him with the same intensity.

"Why do you care?" she asked him, her voice almost to low to hear, but Mohinder heard.

He stared back at her incredulously. "Because you are the most important thing in the world to me." He answered. "I love you." He found himself saying aloud before he could stop himself.

Claire's lips turned up, just slightly, as she turned to her side, her hand coming up to rest on his jaw. "Really?" she asked, needing to know before she made the next move.

Mohinder almost came as he felt her delicate hands on his face and the look of pure need on her face. "You know I do," he breathed, his voice almost cracking with arousal.

Claire smiled at him, the first real smile he'd seen on her face in a long time, and then it was over. She leaned into him slightly, and none of the voices in his head could stop him from leaning back.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him as he darted his tongue out to lick her lips. She tasted better than he imagined, and as soon as he was granted entrance to the hot cavern of her mouth he knew that no matter how wrong this might be he would never be able to stop himself again.

Claire let out a breathy moan as she hooked her bare led around Mohinder's hip, pulling him closer to her and lightly gyrating into him as her hands moved from his face, down his chest and around his back. "Mohinder," she breathed, as she broke away for air.

She threw her head back as she bucked into him just a little harder, and Mohinder took advantage of the excess skin, licking and kissing the smooth flesh of her neck.

A shiver ran through her body, and she held on tighter. Mohinder's hands fumbled with the hem of the shirt she was wearing, hesitant to push her too far. He couldn't lose her, and he didn't want to assume she was ready for something she wasn't ready for. But as she let go of him and sat up, he watched as she answered his silent question by pulling the shirt over her head and throwing it across the room.

"You are so beautiful," Mohinder gasped, taking the image of her sitting there, clad only in lace panties and he's never seen anything more miraculous. She blushed under his gaze and smiled sweetly at him before she straddled his waist and bent down to take his mouth in hers again.

"You are beautiful too," Claire whispered into his hear before moving her mouth down his neck and onto his chest.

"Mmm," Mohinder almost growled as she flicked her tongue over her sensitive nipples. He rested his hands on her shoulders, not really knowing what to do with himself. His body was on fire.

The further she moved down his dark skin, the more his cock ached for her, but he was also worried about her experience. He didn't want to defile this beautiful girl, and he didn't want to her to do something she wasn't ready for. "Claire…" his strangled voice said.

She stopped her ministrations and looked up at him, moving her body against his as she kissed him on the mouth. "What's wrong?" she asked, biting her lip nervously, as if she was afraid he had just realized he didn't want to go any further.

"I…" he started, not knowing how to phrase his question. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything you are not comfortable with." He said, though his body was crying for her to continue.

Claire smiled warmly at him, and curled her fingers in his hair. "I've wanted this for so long." She admitted. Mohinder's heart skipped a beat, thinking of it. "I'm not doing anything I don't want to do." She reassured him.

It was enough for Mohinder, and he kissed her hard once more before letting her continue.

She started where she left of, licking and kissing the skin of his stomach before reaching up to tug his boxers off of him. She smiled at him as his painfully hard cock sprang free and she held it in her hands, looking at it inquisitively. He reminded himself that she was still young enough to be mesmerized by such things.

She bent down and kissed the tip of it, and Mohinder held onto the bed sheets at his sides to keep himself from bucking into her. Those lips could be the death of him.

Slowly, Claire eased him into her mouth, licking the underside of his cock in such a way that he bit his lip and moaned loudly. He felt her smile around his cock as she took more and more of him into her; making up for what she couldn't fit with her hand. He didn't want to think about how she got so good at this, but he would like to personally thank the person.

She bobbed up and down, fucking him with her mouth and hand, and she moaned slightly as she felt Mohinder twist his fingers into her long blonde hair. "Claire…" he called, his hips bucking just slightly. He didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't help his reaction.

She sped up her pace, and Mohinder was overcome with sensations he'd never felt before. Sex with Mira was never like this. "Baby, I'm going to…come." He warned, but Claire never let up. She took him in more and more, relaxing her throat, and soon his hot come filled her throat as he bucked into her one last time, head falling back. "FUCK!" he cried, as she milked him dry.

She moved off his cock and crawled up his body, laying down next to him, and wrapping her arms back around him. As he came down to earth, he turned to her and captured her lips in a searing kiss. "It's really sexy when you say 'fuck,'" Claire giggled against his lips.

He smiled at her, and pulled her as close as she could get to him. "Mmm," was all he could manage, his brain still a little hazy. But it didn't stop him from keeping his lips attached to her.

She moaned as he covered her nipple with his mouth, twisting the other one in his fingers. "Yes," she moaned, arching into his touch.

He licked the valley between he breasts, all the way down to her belly button. He was close enough to smell her arousal, and it made his flaccid cock grow hard again. "Mohinder," Claire called in a breathy moan.

But he didn't hear her. He was too busy exploring the soft skin of her stomach. He couldn't believe that this was real. "Mohinder," she called again, more forcefully, and this time he heard her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, moving back up to her, nose-to-nose.

"I need you," she cried, her eyes dark with lust. "I want you inside me. We have all the time in the world for everything else later, but right now I need you." She was almost begging, and Mohinder growled again as he took her lips in his, fucking her mouth with his tongue. He never thought it would get this far.

He reached down with one hand and pushed her panties down her legs, never leaving her mouth, and Claire kicked them off her feet. He maneuvered between her already spread thighs, and he couldn't stop himself from letting his fingers rest against he hot sex. Feeling how wet she was made his cock pulse. "You're so wet." He said, staring deep into her.

"It's because of you." Claire answered truthfully, and he suddenly wondered if she had ever masturbated to his image in her mind. Something he would have to ask her later. "Please…" she groaned, moving her hips against his, and he could feel her wet heat bush against his cock. He had to bite his lip to maintain an ounce of control.

He had to ask. "Have you…" he said, "I'm mean are you…" he stuttered.

Claire smiled and pulled his lips to hers again. "I've had sex before." She said. "But it's going to hurt." She warned. "My hymen heals every time." She explained.

Mohinder nodded. It made sense, but he didn't want to cause he pain. Claire seemed to read his mind. She ran her fingers through his hair and said, "I want this Mohinder. It doesn't hurt that bad." She promised.

He smiled and kissed her deeply, never able to deny her anything, and took his cock in hand, leading it to her dripping entrance. Claire's eyes screwed shut and her lips pulled into a pout of concentration as he entered her ever so slowly.

When he reaches her hymen, he bends down, kissing her as a distraction as he pushed into her with one hard thrust.

A slight yelp escaped Claire, but as soon as her hymen broke, she could feel the pain subside, and for the first time she felt full.

Mohinder stilled his movements as Claire became accustomed to his cock and then slowly slid out of her, then pushed back in. "Yes," she called, her eyes opening to meet his. The intensity between them growing trust by each slow thrust.

Mohinder wanted to make this last. He wanted it to last forever, but as Claire's head surrounded him, he didn't know how long he could keep up this slow pace. Apparently, Claire felt the same because she raked her fingernails down his back and moaned, "Harder."

Mohinder thrust into her harder and faster, still holding on to the last bit of control he had. He had never felt anything like being inside of Claire. She was so hot, wet, and tight that he was sure his cock's circulation was being cut off, and it was amazing.

"Mmm, right there," Claire groaned, thrusting up and meeting him thrust for thrust. He bent down and kissed and licked her neck again, loving the feel of her skin sliding against his.

Claire's legs moved up his back and her ankles locked around him. "Please, I need…" She moaned, her eyes still on him, but colored with hazy arousal.

"What do you need," Mohinder asked, his voice hitching as he thrust into her harder.

"You. Only you." Claire answered. He fucked her faster and faster, his last shreds of control gone with the wind, and he felt her pussy pulsate around him.

"Oh God! Mohinder!" she called, and then her pussy clamped down on him like a vice as she came hard, her body shuddering and shaking.

That was all it took. Mohinder came deep inside her, calling her name over and over again. He thrust into her a few more times and then collapsed on top of her, spent from his two orgasms. He still felt like an ass for coming twice while Claire only came once, but as he looked up at Claire he could tell that this was not a one time thing. They had each other totally now, and neither could let go.

They _needed_ each other. He rolled to the side of her and pulled her into him, spooning with her. "I love you," Mohinder said.

"I'm yours," Claire returned, already almost asleep. Mohinder kissed the back of her neck and snuggled into her. He knew it was wrong, but he loved her, and needed her, and he prayed that was enough.

Fin.


End file.
